culturefandomcom-20200222-history
I've Been Thinking About You
| Genre = | Length = 5:17 (album version) 3:49 (radio edit) | Label = | Writer = | Producer = Martyn Phillips | Last single = "Falling in Love Again" (1990) | Next single = "A Better Love" (1991) | This single = "I've Been Thinking About You" (1990) }} "I've Been Thinking About You" is a song by British-American band Londonbeat from their second studio album In the Blood (1990). It was released in October 1990 as the lead single from In the Blood. It hit number-one on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100 |title=Londonbeat > Charts & Awards > Billboard Singles | publisher=Allmusic |accessdate=August 1, 2009}} on April 13, 1991, having hit number two in the United Kingdom the previous year. The song also topped the singles charts in Canada, Spain, Sweden, Germany, Switzerland, Austria, the Netherlands, and Australia as well. Cover versions and samples * In 1991 a cover of the song was released by Camille on Martru Records. Her version was released again in 1991 on the compilation album Micmac Dance Party on Micmac Records. * In 1992, Dur-Dur Band from Somalia released a cover version of the song called "Ethiopian Girl". * In 2004, part of the song was sampled and prominently featured in the song "Physical" recorded by Alcazar. * In 2016 South African EDM live band Goodluck released a cover version. * In 2017 Dutch lo-fi pop band Bounty Island released a cover version of the song on their EP Forbidden Dance. Track listing and formats 7" single # "I've Been Thinking About You" — 3:49 # "9 A.M." (live at Moles) — 5:49 CD maxi # "I've Been Thinking About You" (7" version) — 3:49 # "I've Been Thinking About You" (c'est wot mix) — 5:38 # "9AM" (live at Moles) — 5:49 CD maxi – US # "I've Been Thinking About You" (def 12" mix) — 6:50 # "I've Been Thinking About You" (red zone mix) — 4:42 # "I've Been Thinking About You" (reprise) — 1:33 # "I've Been Thinking About You" (vocal dub) — 5:50 # "I've Been Thinking About You" (the eclipse mix) — 4:12 # "I've Been Thinking About You" (trak mix) — 3:05 CD single # "I've Been Thinking About You" — 3:49 # "9AM" (live at Moles) — 5:49 12" maxi # "I've Been Thinking About You" (c'est wot mix) # "I've Been Thinking About You" (force feel dub mix) # "I've Been Thinking About You" (7" version) 12" maxi # "I've Been Thinking About You" (extended club mix) # "I've Been Thinking About You" (radio edit) # "I've Been Thinking About You" (instrumental) # "I've Been Thinking About You" (dub) Cassette # "I've Been Thinking About You" (def 12" mix) — 6:50 # "I've Been Thinking About You" (red zone mix) — 4:42 # "I've Been Thinking About You" (reprise) — 1:33 # "I've Been Thinking About You" (vocal dub) — 5:50 # "I've Been Thinking About You" (the eclipse mix) — 4:12 # "I've Been Thinking About You" (trak mix) — 3:05 Charts and certifications Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications |autocat=yes}} Chart successions – (4 weeks)}} – (9 weeks)}} – (6 weeks)}} – (2 weeks) }} – (6 weeks) }} – (4 weeks) }} – (4 weeks) }} (1 week) }} (1 week)}} References External links Londonbeat Official Website Facebook Page * [[Category:1990 singles] Category:1991 singles Category:Londonbeat songs Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Billboard Dance Club Songs number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Australia Category:Number-one singles in Austria Category:Dutch Top 40 number-one singles Category:European Hot 100 Singles number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Germany Category:Number-one singles in Italy Category:Number-one singles in Spain Category:Number-one singles in Sweden Category:Number-one singles in Switzerland Category:RPM Top Singles number-one singles Category:1990 songs Category:House music songs